Comfort from the Rain
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Growing up neither Jaune nor Ruby liked the rain, as adults they've found it has its benefits. For Ruby it's inspiration, for Jaune a chance to practice his bakery, and for both a chance to cuddle after a long day...and maybe more. Lancaster lemon so you've been warned.


**I've had this plot in my head since Valentine's Day so it's about time I did something about it. For an added bonus it just so happens a near five day rainstorm where I live just ended. For anyone wondering this story does take place in the same verse as my previous stories, "Five Times Wrapped" and "Of Importance" expect the following: aged-up Ruby and Jaune living together, and some background couples.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

He'd finally attained fighting ability that would have made his ancestors proud, made himself famous, and even got himself a girlfriend, but Jaune Arc still had probably the worst luck of any member of the Arc Family. That, or Mother Nature had something against him. He'd saved cities and villages, stopped an entire kingdom from falling to the forces of darkness, and declared his defiance to the mother of all Grimm, yet none of that was enough to save him from being caught in a torrential rainstorm that had already left him sniffling and sneezing. Almost every step he took was accompanied by a sneeze that shook his whole body. Normally he'd have used his Semblance to shield himself from the rain but he was still too drained of Aura to do such a thing. In light of that he quickened his pace towards his apartment.

 _With any luck I'll be able to make it home before Ruby. At least then I'll have some time to warm up by the fire. If I have any sort of luck I might even be able to start preparing dinner if I move fast enough._

The thought of surprising his girlfriend gave him a little more energy to push onwards through the rain. As a child he never liked playing in the rain unlike some of his sisters, he was happy when Ruby told him she didn't enjoy playing in the rain either during their days at Beacon. He guessed once they were both home they'd be spending another evening rained in, only as a couple instead of classmates. The rapid rush of heat did wonders in driving away the coldness racking its way across his body as he pounded down the sidewalk.

There were a few people he passed on the streets, many of them having the foresight to bring an umbrella. A few of them shot Jaune apologetic looks for having to pull his coat over his head as a poor substitute. A part of him hoped Ruby had already made it home so she wouldn't have to spend a second in the depressing weather he was marching through.

At the far end of his vision he saw something that made his heart both flutter and shutter in equal parts.

Naturally thanks to her custom cloak Ruby was free of the rain, or at least most of it unlike him. The fact she was at least protected made him feel a little better as they closed the distance and came within arms' length of each other. "I was…kind of hoping I would be able to get back early and surprise you." She muttered giving him an apologetic smile.

"That's fine, I was planning on the same thing." He laughed in return. Being the gentleman he took the first steps towards the door. "Just dry yourself off, I'll cook you something to eat."

It was little things like that which made Ruby grateful she had Jaune for a boyfriend, he treated her as if she were the most precious thing on the planet, even if she could slaughter a legion of Grimm with minimal effort. Holding the door open for her she entered the warmly heated townhouse enjoying the feel of being back in her own home instead of the untamed wilderness. Immediately the first thing she did was kick off her rain and mud-drenched boots into the corner, Jaune did the same with his raincoat. Barely a second later and just about all of their wet clothes were collected into a pile by the door.

Admittedly a hot blush fell over Ruby's face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a familiar weight fall upon the top of her hand. "So how'd your mission go?" She innocently asked. "From the looks of things it left you pretty drained since you couldn't shield out the rain on your way back."

"Yeah, it was a hassle, but I can say that it was worth it." The knight responded letting what was left of His Aura flow into her.

"And why's that?"

"Because I get to do this," He said nuzzling the top of her ebony-colored hair affectionately.

"Again, what ever happened to my adorable dork of a knight who I had to pep talk through a sparring match?" The reaper giggled spinning around in his arms so they were eye to eye. Without missing a beat she eagerly pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms tightly around his sides. A slight moan escaped her lips when she felt him snake his arms wrap her waist pushing her further against them, leading Jaune to softly lean against the door frame. Neither of them were in complete control, but Ruby was okay with that because she was getting out the pleasure she could have ever wanted. "Jaune," she mumbled pulling away from his lips to flash him a pleading look. She felt her feet leave the ground as he now had both his arms hooked under her legs. Content in his arms she leaned against the crux of his shoulder as he carried her down the hallway into the living room where he did attempted to deposit her on the couch. "Nuh-uh." She giggled grabbing the back of his head bringing him in for another lip lock. Rather than fight it he happily returned the kiss allowing Ruby to lazily run her fingers through his gold-colored hair. "I've really, really missed you Jaune." She stated finally pulling away for air.

He could see the longing in her eyes when he pulled away. Those closest to Ruby knew she was incredibly easy to read, more so when one bothered to look into her deep silvery eyes. Learning how to read her according to her eyes was something Jaune always found he had a knack for doing, perhaps the only sure fire talent he had when it came to interacting with women. When his relationship with Ruby began to grow he found it was one of the things that helped their eventual romance bloom. "I owe you a treat," he started pulling himself up much to his girlfriend's annoyance. "Hey, you deserve it for everything you've been through." Jaune winked enjoying the blush that spread on her face. "Just stay right here, be a good girl, and you'll get your reward."

"Fine," Ruby pouted pulling her cloak around her. "But don't make me wait long okay."

Laughing he disappeared up the stairs for a minute then came down dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his old clothes no doubt discarded into the laundry pile. Barely glancing at her he headed straight for the kitchen, the one area he reigned supreme inside of their three-story home.

Content to let him have his way Ruby began removing what remained of her soaked clothes starting with her leggings. Before long she was left in nothing but in a black spaghetti strap and her underwear. Having aged considerable from her time at Beacon she had gone from what most would consider cute to a rather beautiful young woman with red-tipped hair that reached down her back and a rather modest bust size. Clothed as she was any man who happened upon her would have been prone to a minute or two of nervous stuttering or a nosebleed at worst, luckily the only other man who'd ever seen like this happened to be her boyfriend. Ruby could count the number of times Jaune had come home to find her dressed in such minus her cloak and barely reacted. Jaune _had_ been flustered the first time or two she'd openly stripped in front of him, Ruby fondly remember those moments watching the knight's face go several shades of red in quick succession. However, in time he became accustomed to seeing Ruby, sometimes calling her beautiful when he saw her do so. Recalling those memories gave Ruby an idea.

Discarding her cloak on the couch she silently raced up the stairs towards the bedroom. Grabbing her sketchpad and pencils she sped back down to her previous position leaving a trail of fading rose pelts in her wake. Plopping down on the couch with the TV in the background her hands went to the pencil then the paper. The image she had in her head was one she had to commit to paper before she lost it. As she began putting the image to paper the world around her seemed to fade into a mesh of colors and sounds she was completely detached from save for the soft sound of the rain outside. If possible the sound of raindrops actually helped her rather than hindered her progress; once she remembered Velvet saying she was one of those artist that found her inspiration in nature. She supposed the Faunus had been right in that regard, she had a habit of drawing some of her best work when she was rained in. As she got older she found drawing could do for her just as much as reading stories could whenever she wasn't able to physical exercise herself.

From the kitchen she heard Jaune working in his natural element; in about ten minutes or so she expected to smell something fresh and sweet. Knowing how tempted she would be to peak in she focused her mind entirely on the image she was creating on the blank sheet of paper. She'd lost track of how many sheets of paper she'd filled up, not that it mattered since she had at least a few dozen more pads upstairs. Once Jaune had learned of her talents in drawing he'd used a fair bit of his pay to keep her supplied with drawing material to work with just as she personal tested any new meal he'd prepared.

Briefly pausing she looked up to the window to see the rain hadn't let up the slightest. She'd almost forgotten just how long Vale's spring showers could be, they were the one downside to the kingdom's warmest and most pleasant season. She used to hate the rainy season with a passion. The years gone by had lessened her hatred, in a way some days when it rained she was happy because it meant she could collect her normally uncontrollable thoughts.

Pausing in her sketches she flipped the pages of her sketchpad looking for those who'd been born from her fascination with the rain. The first one she came across was of Beacon, before it's fall of course, from the point of view of one of the many towers. She'd climbed up to the top and seated herself by the window as the gray sky unleashed its payload beyond the window. Originally she'd gone up there to do homework yet her fingers began to ideally doodle the landscape and before she knew it an entire page had been filled. Looking back Ruby wanted to believe that's when her first series of 'rain sketches' began to take form. After that she did Beacon Tower, in clear skies it was hope incarnated, but when it rained Ruby felt an ominous feeling gazing up at the green-tinted tower as it was set upon by rain. As she'd joked with Yang it almost seemed like something out of a ghost story. Yang had laughed and said Master Ozpin could definitely have fit the part of some old oddball ghost, at the time they'd shared a good laugh over that one.

 _It's funny how things turned out._ The reaper mused flipping the pages until she came across a new more serious sketch. A part of her wondered why she chose to commit some of the worst moments of her life to paper by drawing them out, it was just asking for horrid flashbacks that would keep her awake at night.

When they returned to Vale City to take it back everyone knew it was going to be a costly battle. Jaune and Cardin, both of whom had risen to considerable positions due to their skill and respective leadership, knew that better than any of them. It was funny to think the two boys who'd practically hated each other's guts from day one had become respectful rivals and brothers-in-arms. On day six of the fighting Cardin had pushed himself well beyond what anyone expected or wanted to clear out a large portion of Grimm in the western half of the city. Ruby was barely a mile out, but like the others she could see the explosion well enough and feel the heat wave that resulted from it. She'd taken one look at Velvet and could already see her dirty and bloodied face going paler than snow. On instinct Ruby grabbed her and raced to the center of the explosion praying she wouldn't be too late to save another ally. It turned out she wasn't. Cardin was barely conscious lying in a smoldering crater with his mace, dented and broken beyond repair, barely within reach. Ruby remembered how she'd just stood there for a second or two watching Velvet cradle him while the rain cascaded down on both of them. To her, a girl who'd been raised on fairy tales and ancient stories, the scene was both haunting and mystical. Unfortunately or not she'd captured the essence of that scene in her sketch she'd made in the battle's aftermath.

The next sketch was more light hearted and brought forth fonder memories. It was of Blake leaning against the wall watching a torrential downpour outside. Mother Nature had forced them to seek shelter indoors and in the end even aided them with the mission's eventual outcome. Blake's expression rarely changed from the light frown she came in with and left with.

What after that was simply rainclouds pouring across the landscape. Ruby was sure the memory from which that drawing was born from was generic, possibly coming from any portion of life her after the Fall of Beacon. Following that she came to the sketching she'd originally started on. Just looking at it made her long for the strong and warm arms of her boyfriend wrapped around her.

"I don't think I was smiling that much." Said boyfriend's voice sounded off behind her.

"Of course you were, you always smile when you have something to be happy about." She giggled.

"Okay then what was I smiling about?" He playful asked.

Rather than vocally answer him Ruby turned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she loved to do. She was so into the kiss she hardly noticed the plate of freshly baked cookies and mug of hot chocolate he'd placed on the table in front of her. Jaune had a way of making her forget about sweets that normally would have made her mouth water. What she was tasting now was ten times better than any chocolate could ever be.

As enjoyable as it was Jaune knew his girlfriend had to eat, more importantly she had to warm up. Once again he gently pushed her off resulting in a cute pout. "What do you say we eat first then we can cuddle?"

"Who says we can't do both?" She grinned untying the apron he'd entered with then tossing it to the side. "It'd make things way more enjoyable wouldn't it?"

That was how they spent the next hour or so, leaning back into the couch with Ruby's cloak draped over them, the reaper leaning into the knight while outside the rain continued to soak the city. Each could hear and feel the other's soft breathing as well as feel the warmth coursing through their bodies driving away the cold. There was no need for Jaune to activate his Semblance or Ruby to use her cloak's Dust-infused abilities, just sheer contact was enough for both of them, and that's all they wanted.

As expected she'd drawn some attention while on her mission, most of it male. Apparently not even seven years had been enough to completely root out Ruby's social awkwardness. It had been enough time for her to grow a stronger backbone and know when to put her foot down as she had to do when one or two of her coworkers came on a little too strong to her even after being told she was already taken. Jaune chuckled hearing that, he didn't want to imagine what happened to the idiot who ended up on Ruby's bad side. Another part of him felt relieved she felt so strongly about their relationship she was ready to fight for it, then again, Ruby always had been a fighter, it's what made her such a remarkable person.

"What about you?" The redhead naively asked looking up from his chest. "Did anyone try coming onto you? The great Golden Guardian?"

"Too many to count, luckily they took the hint a little better than your admirers did." The blond chuckled.

"Sounds like your luck with women has finally changed eh Vomit Boy." She asked in an impossibly innocent yet at the same time alluring voice as she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend.

"I guess I have haven't I?" The knight answered being the one to initiate the kiss and the dominant force in the emerging lip lock. Beneath him he felt his girlfriend shudder in lustful anticipation of what was to come. Being the gentleman he usually let her take the lead, not this time though. Ruby never said it, but from time to time she enjoyed it when he took control like this. Her body always reacted in just the ways he knew it would with the right press or kiss resulting in a whining moan followed by a begging for more. "I've made you wait long enough haven't I?" He muttered into her ear.

Ruby's face was almost as red as her trademark rose pelts, perhaps even more so. Lightly clawing at her lover's back she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Yeah, besides, I'm still feeling a little cold."

"I'll fix that then." He said moments before hoisting her up with her legs still hooked around his waist. In addition to strength he'd simply gotten used to carrying Ruby short and long distances over the years, sometimes in his arms and other times on his back. To him, no matter the condition of his body she always seem to weigh as much as feather.

The second he laid down on the bed Ruby was already pulling his shirt off. Once it came off Ruby was able to freely marvel at the fine art that was Jaune's body. Her breath picked up and the heat in her cheeks only grew as Jaune stared down at her. Her shoulder-length ebony hair spread out behind her while her chest rose and fell pushing her breasts up and down in a steady rhythm. Releasing a single breath Jaune dove back down assaulting Ruby's neck with butterfly kisses that completely immobilized her. She was helpless to stop him from removing her spaghetti strap leaving her clad in her undergarments while he still had his sweats on. Regaining some form of cognitive thought she grasped the edges of his sweats and pulled. Now they were even.

They moved in simultaneously, Jaune being on top forced Ruby down into the bed leaving their hands to freely roam the other's body with impunity. To Jaune's pleasure he could taste the chocolate on Ruby's lips, it added to his desire. Gripping her butt he tugged at the edges of her panties and slowly began to pull them down while Ruby began to do the same to his boxers. In a matter of seconds both the knight and reaper were as naked as the day they were born and still exploring each other's bodies.

Ruby's breasts had definitely grown, but they weren't quite up to par with Yang's. Though at times that got her a little bit down Jaune was always there to remind her that her body was still very much appreciated. To Ruby it felt like worshipping, when he kissed and groped repeatedly making her claw at the bedsheets then run her hands through his blond hair. He always started off with that, a relaxing precursor to the erotic festival that would follow.

Jaune's lips were on her right breast while his hand was coursing her left, over the years they'd been together he'd come to notice her right breast was a tad more sensitive. He exploited that for all it was worth running his tongue all over the nipple causing Ruby to moan nonstop. Of course, that didn't mean he completely ignored her other nipple, a firm pinch now and then did wonders in making the redhead arch her back, forcing both deeper into Jaune embrace. When he withdrew from her nipples and began to trail kisses down lower Ruby got the hint and promptly spread her legs out. Just as Ruby's lips still carried the faint taste of chocolate so too did Jaune's, it was an intoxicating combination that had the reaper screaming bloody murder as the knight eagerly pressed his lips against her bud.

"Ja…Jaune…" Ruby sputtered out running both her hands over her boyfriend's scalp. No matter how many times they had sex each time always felt like fresh and new. Perhaps it was a result of her fairly innocent mind, but if it was she wasn't complaining. To have Jaune between her legs lit a fire she never knew existed inside of her. As his kissing continued Ruby closed her legs around his head, practically locking him into her lower region. She had no intention of letting him go until she was thoroughly satisfied.

Only barely was Jaune aware of how loud Ruby was becoming, she always got loud whenever he began eating her out. To see the normally shy and perky goth with a beat red face desperately calling his name, a part of him deeply enjoyed it as any male would. He took pride in the fact that he alone was witness to this, he alone could send Ruby this far over the edge. As long as he had a say in the matter no other man ever would. The delicious juices pouring from her hips tasted extraordinary, almost like strawberries not so surprisingly. It alone made the slight pressure her thighs were putting on his head worth it.

When the explosion of sensual juices came Ruby released a held in breath and finally unwrapped Jaune's head. Her first orgasm of the night had left her feeling like she was on cloud nine, and they were only just getting started. Despite being free to pull away Jaune continued leaping up her overflowing juices like a child at a water fountain. It was only when she was completely clean did the knight pull away with a truly satisfied smirk on his face.

She loved that smirk and resented it a little. It demanded retribution. "Come here." She beckoned finding the strength to sit up, like the loyal knight he followed her command leading to another passionate kiss. So engrossed in the kiss Jaune didn't notice Ruby aggressively grab his now completely hard member and give it a squeeze.

"R-Ru-Ruby." He gasped breaking away.

"It's my turn Jaune." The reaper giggled with a glint in her eyes. In a few short moments Jaune found himself lying in his back with his dick almost completely consumed by Ruby's lips. He would have liked to have said he remained strong, but alas, even his legendary fortitude was no match for the chocolate and cherry-scented lips of his lover. All too quickly Jaune was making the same noises Ruby was, and the reaper was smirking about it all along the way.

"Ru-R…Ruby…Ru-Ruby! Crap!"

As worn as she was the reaper wasn't blind to the fact her boyfriend had just a hard a day as her. He deserved this pleasurable relaxation just as much as she did. For an added bonus he deserved a reward for fixing her up such a pleasant meal once they both returned home.

She enjoyed the feel of his grasping the side of her head as she triggered an orgasm in him, it was both his reward and her vengeance. Just as he'd done for her she didn't pull out until his cock was completely clean of cum yet at the same time covered in her saliva. Looking him in the face she licked off the last traces of cum from her lips, a subtle gesture she knew he found incredibly sexy. "Thanks for the treat Vomit Boy."

"Heh, any time Crater Face." The Arc said before gently pulling her into his arms again.

They took a moment to catch their breath and listen to the soft patter of the rain against the window. This was yet another little habit of theirs, cuddling in the rain. They'd done it once or twice when they were journeying to Haven Academy, and again when they became formal partners. As lovers it was now their little magic moment. Jaune and Ruby could feel the sweat beginning to collect on the other's body as well as feel the soft ticking on their skin.

"Jaune," the silver-eyed Huntress began to her boyfriend sitting up. "I want to go all the way."

"I knew that was coming." He laughed adjusting himself. "I've missed you a lot Ruby."

Impaling herself upon the knight's member Ruby immediately began to rock her hips back and forth. At first it was slow but over time she began to pick up the pace as Jaune steadied her with her hands. The reason Jaune preferred to having her on top was because it gave him the chance to marvel at the beautiful woman his friend had become. Shoulder-length red-tipped ebony hair that made her silver eyes all the more mesmerizing. Her body had gone from cute to drop-dead gorgeous, enough to even rival that of her sister's. Simply put Ruby Rose had become a beautiful woman, one he found incredibly proud to call his partner and girlfriend.

Plus seeing that same beautiful woman moan in pleasure as she rode him was an always appreciated stroking of his ego.

Placing both hands on top of Jaune's chest Ruby let her boyfriend set the pace for their lovemaking, this time she'd let him take the lead. He always seemed to have more stamina than her, in bed and outside of it. Her breath quickened as his thrusts became more and more powerful driving her closer and closer to the edge. Without warning he moved her left hand to cup his face. He got the messenger immediately, lifting himself up her encircled her waist squeezing her jiggling breasts against his firm chest. Again, she ran her hair through his radiant locks while her right trailed to his shoulder.

Even if they could speak there weren't any words needed, all that mattered was the reaper and the knight were bound to each other and didn't plan on letting go any time soon. Though the end was approaching they enjoyed the ride for all it was worth. All the energy they'd gained from their little snack earlier went into making the other feel as much pleasure as possibly.

Ruby came first, her inner walls erupting in erotic essence showering Jaune's member with her juices. Jaune managed to hold out just a few seconds longer before joining her, both vocally and physically. That was it, the moment the knight and his reaper reached Nirvana howling each other's names they ascended to the highest reaches of the mountain then allowed themselves to float back down still entangled in each other.

Jaune fell back against the mattress with Ruby coiled up against his chest. Their faces were red and covered in sweat and their bodies numbed from the pleasure. It was clear neither were going to be able to move for a while, not that they wanted to.

"Hey Jaune,"

"Hm?"

"Welcome home." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Cradling her face in one hand Jaune gave her one last kiss on the lips. "Thank you, and welcome home too."

Sleep came for the two of them not long after, one could say the two definitely deserved it. That was what they might have been looking forwards to, not the sex, granted that was always welcome. It was being able to fall asleep in each other's arms. The serenity only the other could provide was what they longed for whenever one was apart from the other. They could have been surrounded by Grimm of all shapes and sizes and it wouldn't have mattered if they had each other by their side.

Outside the rain had finally come to a stop allowing the moon to cast its mysterious light upon the world. Through the blinds the slumbering bodies of the lovers were illuminated. Briefly awoken Ruby raised her head to find her boyfriend sound asleep with his head on the pillow. "Heh, I'll have to sketch this, tomorrow." She whispered before laying back down using her boyfriend's body as a pillow. _It feels good to be home again._

* * *

 **There it is, the lemon I originally planned for Valentine's Day delivered almost two months later. Given the right setting and tone I believe rain can be romantic, especially if there's a whole load of sexual tension between characters who have been rained in; that was the basis for this story. I threw in a few headcanons I such as Jaune's cooking and Ruby's ability to sketch just to spice things up a little bit. Let me know what you guys thought of it and if I should try doing another Lancaster Lemon.**


End file.
